1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lighting technology, particularly to an organic-inorganic lighting device and a method for fabricating the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Since the LED was commercialized in 1960, LEDs have been used in many different devices, such as household appliances, indicators, or lighting sources for many kinds of instruments. This is because an LED has the following advantages: a high shake-enduring property, long life, lower power consumption, and a low heat-generating level. Because various colored and high intensity LEDs are now available, LEDs are now being utilized in outdoor displays, such as large-scale outdoor billboards, and traffic lights. Three primary colors of the visible light spectrum are red, yellow and blue. High intensity blue-light LEDs and green-light LEDs are essential for a full-color outdoor billboard.
An OLED (Organic Light Emitting Diode) display plays an important role in the advancing development of panel displays. As implied by the name OLED, OLEDs are used as a lighting source in an OLED display and the materials that the OLED requires are divided into two types. One type is macromolecular and the other type is micromolecular. An OLED has the following advantages conformed to the needs of displays in the multimedia era: no limit to the visible angle, low fabrication cost, high response speed (more than one hundred times the speed of a liquid crystal), electricity saving properties, DC driving used with portable machines, light weight, and miniaturization and thinning as the size changes for hardware. Therefore, an organic electro luminescent device has a very strong development potential in panel display systems and an OLED display is expected to become a novel panel display in the near future.
However, in the development of the OLED most organic materials are advantageous to the transmission of electrons but disadvantageous to the transmission of holes. Therefore, this phenomenon can easily cause the number of electrons and holes in a device to be unbalanced and the efficiency of the device is affected. On the contrary, inorganic materials of an inorganic diode are advantageous to the transmission of holes but disadvantageous to the transmission of electrons. Additionally, in the general development of an inorganic lighting diode, the developer must consider the complicated and expensive epitaxial equipment and the process temperature of the epitaxial equipment which is more than 300° C. Therefore, the fabrication cost of an inorganic diode is very high. For example, in the technology of the prior art, forming a zinc oxide thin-film on an organic layer made of MEHPPV [poly (2-methoxy-5-(2′-ethyl-hexyloxy)-1,4-phenylene vinylene) is fabricated by an electron beam evaporation method with high fabrication cost.
In view of the problems and shortcomings of the prior art, the present invention provides an organic-inorganic lighting device and a method for fabricating the same, so as to solve the afore-mentioned problems of the prior art.